<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Memory of the Woods(森林记忆) by Currl_Aya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505442">Memory of the Woods(森林记忆)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Currl_Aya/pseuds/Currl_Aya'>Currl_Aya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Heart of the Woods (Visual Novel), 森灵之心</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:22:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Currl_Aya/pseuds/Currl_Aya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>当麦荻打败了艾芙琳，与她最爱的人一起回到自己的公寓时，她以为她们已经迎来了幸福的结局，更不用说她的生日和新年的庆祝会都近在眼前。然而，事情并没有那么简单，很快她就意识到，她仍然没有逃脱那片森林......<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abigail Dalsing/Madison Raines, Tara Bryck/Morgan Fisher</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Memory of the Woods(森林记忆)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Memory of the Woods<br/>
头顶传来一丝凉意，我抬起头，不出意外地发现细雪开始从天而降。成千上万的白色冰晶随风旋转飞舞，一瞬间有点让我想起了蜂群般联结在一起的那群精灵。<br/>
尽管在艾森菲尔已经体验过了今年的雪季，而且显然是一个从各种意义上来说都过于超量的雪季，我还是很乐意再一次度过一段时间的雪天。<br/>
在这里，纽约，我的家。<br/>
我们的家。<br/>
距离那次过于奇幻的森林之旅已经有一个礼拜了，或者应该说刚过一个礼拜，我不是很清楚。那一连串的事件完全超出了我的应对范围，直到现在我也没办法完全理清楚那一个月的每一丝来龙去脉。我只是很庆幸自己最终逃脱了那一团混乱，这已经足够幸运了。我完全不想回顾那些在别人看来可能是惊心动魄的冒险的经历，毕竟，麦荻森·瑞恩斯是一个坚定的无神论者。<br/>
至少曾经是。<br/>
我仰起脸让雪花落在稍微有些燥热的脸颊上，努力把关于森灵，魔法和精灵女王什么的回忆驱逐出脑海。对我来说，既然已经回到了文明世界，那场事件中唯一值得被我记住的，就是艾比盖尔。<br/>
全天下最可爱的女孩子，我暗自补充了一句。<br/>
路上的行人开始纷纷加快脚步，朝着临时的庇护所或是自己家中走去。我对这种行为不以为然。与在森林中经历的那几场地狱般的暴风雪比起来，这点小雪怎么看都算得上温柔。我提起手中的纸盒看了看，满意地发现落在上面的雪花远远不足以濡湿它，便继续踏步向公寓走去。我厚厚的靴子踩在稍稍有些积雪的地面上，偶尔发出一两声咯吱闷响，听起来像是我还活着的很好的证明。<br/>
我还活着，感受着自己的心跳，我这么想到。<br/>
我还活着。</p><p> </p><p>绕过一个不大的湖泊时，天色已经逐渐变暗，我们公寓的一角显露在我的视线中。我加快脚步走上门前的台阶，伸手敲了敲门。<br/>
“阿麦！”甚至隔着一道门我就听见了塔菈的大喊，便识趣地退后一步，紧接着门像被狂风吹开一样嘭地打开，一颗酒红色的脑袋跟着暖流一同扑了出来，“你回来了！蛋糕拿到了吗？”<br/>
“喔！就是这个！”还没等我回答，塔菈就发现了我提着的纸盒，随即一手抢了过去。<br/>
“你没偷看吧？”她提起纸盒摇了摇，狐疑地盯着我，第三次开口。<br/>
“当然没有，这两天你说这个差不多有一千多遍了。”我叹了口气，“本来我还没这么好奇的。说真的，一块蛋糕能有多大的惊喜啊？”<br/>
“那就好，明天过生日的时候你就等着瞧吧。”她得意得眉眼弯成月牙，同时试图摆出自己标志性的手枪姿势，却因为手中还提着纸盒而显得不伦不类，“我先收着这玩意儿，你赶快进来等着晚饭吧。”<br/>
“摩根和艾比在厨房忙活呢。”她狡黠地眨了眨眼睛，补充道。<br/>
微笑不由自主地浮现在我脸上，我脱掉靴子，踩着厚厚的羊毛袜蹑手蹑脚地走向厨房。透过厨房移门的一条缝隙，我看见聚精会神地盯着一锅浓汤的正是那个天底下第一可爱的女孩。我脸上的笑容更加浓郁了，没等她发现我，我就闪身钻进缝隙，从身后轻轻抱住了她的纤腰。<br/>
“麦荻森！”她先是惊叫了一声，不过接着就咯咯笑了起来，“摩根和我就快做好晚饭了，你等着就好了。”<br/>
“嘿麦荻。”摩根平静地把视线从她那一锅炖菜上移到我们俩这边，打了个招呼。脱离了艾芙琳的纠缠，似乎天底下再没有什么能吓到摩根了，显然也包括我的突然出现。好吧，当你仅有的十几年人生都在反抗一个堕落的夺舍精灵还是什么别的东西时，处变不惊大概是最基本的能力之一了吧，这相当合理。<br/>
我对摩根点点头，又在艾比盖尔的脸颊上落下一个吻，坏笑着退出了厨房。自从与艾比盖尔一起回到了这间公寓，我脸上的笑容几乎就没有消退过。也许是因为有了艾比盖尔的陪伴；也许是因为我们解决了艾森菲尔的那堆破事，平安回到了家中；也许是因为我总算有了机会好好规划一下自己的未来。不管如何，我的心情出奇的好，用塔菈的话来说就是[像是在中世纪博览会上看见了一百个衣着暴露的女招待]一样。<br/>
“当然，现在就算一百个漂亮女招待也比不上你。”塔菈在说完后急急忙忙向摩根表示清白。<br/>
我从厨房门口的餐柜里拿出餐具开始摆盘，明天是我的生日宴会，后天就是新年，今晚估计还有得忙。</p><p> </p><p>“摩根你真是最棒了。”四人饱餐一顿后，塔菈率先陷进了沙发里，只剩一根信标般的胳膊竖立，上面顶着大拇指，表达着对那一锅炖菜的敬意。<br/>
“谢谢。”摩根脸上带着一点浅笑，伸手用纸巾擦掉了塔菈嘴角的食物残渣，“现在我做的还是以前在艾森菲尔学的那些，以后我会学做更多菜式的，敬请期待吧。”<br/>
“你当然会了。”塔菈咧嘴笑了，毫不掩饰对更多菜式的期待。就算是我也同样满怀期待。仅凭艾森菲尔那活该被抛进博物馆的网络条件在油管上看了几期美食博主的视频就能做出如此美味，现在进入了文明世界，我毫不怀疑以后摩根的厨艺会飞速长进。不过，反正塔菈的心早就被摩根牢牢抓住了，要拿下她的胃肯定也不是什么难事。<br/>
“我还在跟摩根学习使用这个时代的厨具，还有其他东西。”艾比盖尔在我身边坐下，有点羞怯地说道，“虽然以前，我是说我死前有过做饭的经验，但是毕竟两百多年没练习过了。而且...我那个时代也没有这么多工具和材料，也可能是因为我家也不是什么富裕家庭...”<br/>
“别担心，你的汤炖得很好，看得出来你有基础。”摩根鼓励她道，“只需要熟悉现代工具之后就完全可以独当一面了。”<br/>
“再说了，在做饭这件事上，你是不可能比我和塔菈更差劲了。”我伸手搂住爱人的肩膀，“我跟塔菈一块住了这么多年，她就从来没下过厨房——我觉得她挺有自知之明的。有时候我会给我们俩煎个蛋或者烤两片面包，但那就是极限了。基本上我们吃东西都是出门下馆子或者点外卖，这套公寓厨房的作用对我们来说仅限于洗碗。我很高兴你和摩根能让它物尽其用。”<br/>
“更新补丁:塔菈·布瑞克在艾森菲尔做过一次早餐。”塔菈得意洋洋地把大拇指转向自己，“她计划以后继续尝试。”<br/>
“给摩根做的？”<br/>
“嗯哼。”<br/>
“那她还活着真是个奇迹。”我装模作样地叹了口气，“艾比盖尔，摩根，你俩以后可得把厨房看好了，千万别让塔菈溜进去。性命攸关。”<br/>
塔菈冲我吐了吐舌头，搂住了摩根，显然没把我的调侃当回事。至于摩根，以我对她的了解，就算塔菈做出一锅复方汤剂，她也会面不改色地喝下去。<br/>
“不过，你们说的那种“点外卖”的方式我也很喜欢。”艾比盖尔兴致勃勃地说道，又有些局促地补了一句:“不是说我觉得烹饪很麻烦，只是，通过你们现代人的手段联系到别人送餐，跟这个时代的其他东西一样，都很...迷人。”<br/>
“我懂的我懂的，现代社会最棒了。”我笑着戳了戳艾比盖尔的小肚子，“不过，你得赶快重拾对饥饱的感受了，不然可是会错过不少真正好吃的东西。”<br/>
艾比盖尔的小脸有点红了。当然，做了两百多年的鬼魂肯定会让你忘记做人的感受。放在艾比盖尔这里，最严重的问题就在于她有些分不清饥饿和饱腹的感觉。鉴于她又那么渴望重新体验进食的快感，因此迷糊的时候她一般都默认自己是饿了。其结果就是，短短一个礼拜，她已经有好几次撑得不行，只能趴在我腿上呻吟。<br/>
除开担心她真的被撑坏，我倒是还挺享受这一点的。<br/>
“说到真正好吃的东西，你一定得尝尝夏威夷披萨。”塔菈开始试图为世间最大的罪恶推销，“就比如明天阿麦的生日，我们就可以...”<br/>
“不可能。”我斩钉截铁地回绝，“明天是我的生日，不是你的。放上菠萝片的披萨只有邪教信徒才会吃。”<br/>
艾比和摩根都笑了起来，跟我们住了一个礼拜，她们已经知晓了我和塔菈关于夏威夷披萨无休无止的战争。塔菈有多喜欢它，我就有多讨厌它，说真的，谁能忍受把菠萝片放在披萨上？第一个想出这个主意的那位帕诺普洛斯先生绝对是个彻头彻尾的魔鬼。问题是，塔菈经常被这个魔鬼诱惑，趁我不注意点下大块的夏威夷披萨外卖。<br/>
“好吧，好吧。”塔菈举起双手投降，“不过拼酒大会你是逃不了的，今年我们可有四个人，绝对能让你度过一个最隆重的生日宴会。”<br/>
“塔菈，你似乎搞错了一点。”我头疼般地戳了戳脑袋，“我想从拼酒大会逃跑的原因不是怕比拼酒量，而是怕每次两杯下去你就昏倒之后我得收拾烂摊子。你每年都承诺的“最隆重”的生日宴会一般来说持续不了一个小时以上。”<br/>
“今年我会负责照顾她的。”摩根一如既往地主动接过了责任。塔菈尴尬地笑了笑，即使是厚脸皮如她也觉得有点不好意思了。我也并没有再乘胜追击，姑且还是在摩根面前给塔菈留点面子。<br/>
我觉得以后这样的机会还多的是。<br/>
“那我们继续布置吧！”塔菈的尴尬转瞬即逝，她打了个响指，从沙发上蹦哒起来，“早点完事早点休息，明天早点起来庆祝阿麦的生日！对了艾比，把蛋糕盒子看好了，休想让阿麦偷看到里面的东西！”<br/>
“遵命。”艾比盖尔装模作样地敬了个礼，冲我眨了眨眼。我也装模作样地翻了个白眼，搂着艾比盖尔站起来。<br/>
一切安好。</p><p> </p><p>这一天剩下来的时光并没有什么特别的。我们又花了两三个小时布置好了整个公寓，随后便互道晚安回房休息。自然，现在塔菈与摩根住一间房，我与艾比盖尔住一间。虽然这套公寓本来是作为二人住所被我和塔菈买下来的，但是因为我们也不差钱——多亏了这些年的网红生涯——它大到就算多出两个人来也丝毫不显得拥挤。<br/>
我和艾比盖尔一起躺在床上看了一部纪录片，自然是关于野生动物什么的。自从我骄傲地把电影这种最棒的娱乐方式介绍给艾比盖尔，我们已经一起看了好几部电影了。艾比盖尔很快就发现了纪录片这一特殊的体裁，并迅速展现了对它的偏爱——很显然那些美丽的自然风光能让她回忆起在森林中的日子。即使我并没有对森林产生过分的眷恋，但对于艾比盖尔来说，那是她两百多年来唯一的家。我很难不去想象离开了森林的艾比盖尔会多么想念那一方小小的天地，既然有方法能稍稍缓解她心中的愁绪，我当然很乐意与她作陪。<br/>
况且，我也挺喜欢看纪录片的，毕竟从某种意义上来说，塔菈秀也算是纪录片。<br/>
不太正经的那种就是了。<br/>
随着纪录片进入尾声，镜头从海洋表面逐渐拉伸到空中，随后一直升高，直至电脑屏幕上只剩下一个在茫茫太空中旋转的蓝色星球。屏幕下端开始出现制作组的成员名单时，艾比盖尔仍然出神地盯着它，她长长地吐出一口气，用徜徉在梦里一样的微弱声音开口:“我从没想过世界上还有这么多奇妙的生物，这么多美丽的地方。”<br/>
“谢谢你，麦荻森。”她转头看向我的同时轻轻握住了我的手，她那双翠绿色的眼眸仿佛溢满了星光，我几乎控制不住想要直接吻下去。<br/>
但是我最终忍住了，我只是轻轻笑了起来，捏了捏她的手:“嘿，我十分确定不管在哪里，你都能跟那些动物成为好朋友的。我家艾比盖尔是最棒的。”<br/>
“是不是啊BT？”我拎起趴在艾比盖尔腿上打盹的猫主子BT君。猫儿很不耐地喵喵叫了起来，伸出小爪子扒拉了两下，像是想尽快回到那条温软的腿上。<br/>
真是见鬼了！才仅仅一个礼拜，这家伙就跟艾比盖尔熟络得仿佛是一生的挚友，甚至比起我，它已经宁愿选择靠近艾比盖尔了。不论是谁看见那一人一猫一起蜷缩在暖气旁边享受的模样，都会觉得艾比盖尔就是一只大号的猫咪。我佯装生气地伸出一根手指头点着BT的头:“可是我从塔菈手下伺候了你这么些年！要是只有塔菈养着你，你早就只剩下皮包骨头了！你竟然这么快就背叛了我？”<br/>
BT丝毫不在意我的指控，仍然朝着艾比盖尔的方向比划，艾比盖尔咯咯笑着从我手中接过它:“现在可怜的BT已经没办法再睡你的床了，它当然会对你有点怨气。”<br/>
“它该怨气的对象不应该是你吗？”我挑了挑眉毛。BT没法继续把我的床当窝的唯一原因就是艾比盖尔严格履行了她在艾森菲尔的诺言——她占据了我床铺的半壁江山。BT多次抗争无果，只好回到了许久没有用过的猫舍。<br/>
虽然就我个人而言，我相当喜欢陪睡对象的改变，但是现在我并不打算说出来。<br/>
“这可能就是天赋吧。”艾比盖尔调皮地冲我眨了眨眼，爬下床，把BT放进猫舍，“我要负责陪着你呀，还是说，你宁愿BT陪你睡觉？”<br/>
“唔，我可不敢这么说。”我张开双臂迎接艾比盖尔回到床上，“晚安吗宝贝？”<br/>
“这么急吗？明天可是你的生日，麦荻森。你可以想睡多晚就多晚。”艾比盖尔顺势依偎在我怀里，抬起头仰视我，“不如我们再干点别的？”<br/>
她温润的嘴唇在夜灯下闪着柔和的光，大大的眼睛仿佛要滴出水来。今晚她穿的正是那条陪伴她度过了两百多年鬼魂生活的睡裙，我能轻易透过那一层薄薄的布料感受到她娇柔的身体逐渐火热起来。我挽起她的一头长发，抚上她的小脸，毫不意外地发现她的脸颊已经红成了熟透的莓果。我感觉自己全身的血液上涌，呼吸急促，知道自己的脸肯定也是一样的红。<br/>
“麦荻森...”她颤抖着开口，反手抓住我的衣领，作为对我抚摸的回应。<br/>
“谨遵旨意，甜心。”我狠狠地吻了下去。<br/>
我真是爱死她了。</p><p> </p><p>我是被敲门声惊醒的，那一声声震响先是响彻我的梦境，接着我发现现实中也同样充斥着它们，那简直就像是一整支罗马军团在我的房门上行军。在我认识的所有人里，只有一个人能把门敲成这样。<br/>
塔菈。<br/>
敲门声里还伴随着“阿麦！阿麦！”这样的大喊，在困倦至极的我听起来犹如地狱的催命曲。显然塔菈是铁了心想把我叫起来，装睡是不可能了。一股怒气油然而生:今天是我的生日！睡到自然醒不应该是最基本的要求吗？我努力撑开黏在一起的眼皮，冲窗外瞄了一眼——漆黑一片，甚至窗沿上还有厚厚的一层积雪。连一点天亮的迹象都没有！到底有什么事能让她在这个点爬起来骚扰我？<br/>
一般来说不都是我把快要迟到的她从床上拖起来吗？虽然这个任务最近交给摩根了。<br/>
敲门声还在继续，我哀叹了一声，翻滚下床，随便扯了套衣服披好，拖着自己的身子去给那个催命鬼开门。酸痛感遍布全身，见鬼，看来昨晚我们实在有点用力过猛。我听到身后传来几声可爱的咕嚷，知道艾比盖尔也不可避免地被吵醒了。看在每次她都那么投入的份上，我希望她能多睡一会，但是塔菈完全没给她选择的机会。<br/>
“该死，塔菈，现在有没有四点，有什么...”我带着十足的火气拉开门，尽全力表达自己的不满。但是我的话只脱口一半就戛然而止...我感受到了一种强烈的违和感。<br/>
有什么地方不对劲，这间屋子...屋子与我预想的不太一样...我稍稍定了定神，扫视整个屋子，是我的错觉吗？我眼前的似乎不是我和塔菈在纽约的公寓，而是艾森菲尔森林外的那间小屋！<br/>
我瞪大眼睛驱散睡意，迅速扫视了一遍，从嗡嗡作响的暖气到死气沉沉的电话，一切的一切都与那座小屋一模一样！一阵狂风呼啸着掠过窗子，把大块的雪团狠狠拍在玻璃上，留下斑白的雪痕。与此同时，我意识到门口喋喋不休的塔菈正试图向我表达她听见了什么奇怪的声音。<br/>
我的火气像是瞬间被一桶冰水浇灭了，事实上我感觉如坠冰窟——这个场景并不是似曾相识，而是熟悉得令我恐惧。我不由自主地退后半步，向我刚刚走出的房间看去——是我在艾森菲尔的房间，方才是因为我太困倦了才没有发现吗？房间内，艾比盖尔正急着披上我的那套旧衣服，把那顶毛茸茸的帽子裹在头顶，似乎对发生了什么一无所知。<br/>
不，不可能是这样，我努力告诉自己。但是我的视线终于落到了自己身上，我看见刚刚披上的那套衣服赫然已经变成了美丽的，开满鲜花的连衣裙——是那套精灵女王的加冕礼服。塔菈仍在门口喋喋不休，我试图回应些什么，我张开嘴好几次，却只发出了受伤野兽般的呜咽。<br/>
这里是艾森菲尔？艾比，塔菈和摩根也跟我一起过来了吗？这是梦吗？还是魔法？如果是以前，我最多会以为这是一场别出心裁的生日惊喜。但是经历过那么多诡异的事情之后，即使我再不想承认，我也不得不考虑“魔法”作用的可能性了。<br/>
如果说按照我所见的这一切来推测，那现在的时间是...<br/>
“今天几号...？”我不顾塔菈望着我有些惊奇的眼神，拼尽全力问出了这个问题。恐惧从上而下缓缓浸透了我全身，那个答案就在我心中，但是我不敢去深究，只期望塔菈能给我一个不一样的答案。<br/>
塔菈说出一个日期，我感到喉咙被堵住了，再也说不出一个字来。一阵强烈的恶心感从胃部攀蹿到喉咙，又被我生生咽下，我痛苦地干呕起来。我能感觉到自己的胃在抽搐，连带着整个人都打起摆子来，我的牙龈中冒出一股酸水，眼泪也夺眶而出，很快面前的一切都隔在了一层白雾后面，朦胧而遥远。我再也支撑不住自己的身体，只能尽最后的努力扶住门框，慢慢滑倒在地上。<br/>
我能听见塔菈和艾比盖尔惊恐的大喊，感受到她们一前一后安抚着我颤抖的身体，我任由她们把我搀扶到客厅的沙发上坐下，怕冷似地缩进扶手和靠背形成的夹角里。<br/>
如果说这一切是梦境的话，那也太逼真了，我痛苦地想道，可如果不是梦境，是某种未知的魔法把我带回了这个时间点，或者说，之前幸福的结局才是梦境...那岂不是意味着艾芙琳还活着...我还要再一次面对那虚无的黑暗，那冰冷，残忍，毫无生气的“月光恐惧症”吗？<br/>
上一次与她对峙时，即使我掌控着精灵女王的魔法，也只能稍稍拖延她的脚步，甚至无法自保。我们最终战胜了艾芙琳，全靠摩根与盖拉朵拉在月光下激发的“爱”。可是即便是摩根自己，在事后谈起那段经历时，也只能暧昧不清地吐出几个模糊的词语。<br/>
“我想只是一时的冲动与幸运吧。”摩根最后摇了摇头，“好在我们以后再也不用考虑魔法了。”<br/>
即使在强烈的眩晕与恶心中，我也忍不住想骂人，我现在倒是确确实实要再一次考虑魔法了。如果说上一次的成功只是单纯的幸运，那谁能保证这一次我们还能拥有同样的运气？<br/>
小屋的大门处传来一阵骚动，我看见塔菈的眼睛亮了起来。她自信地笑着，向我们宣称自己听到的声音确有其事。在我们任何人来得及出声阻止之前，她已经蹿到了门前，握住了把手。<br/>
就像不久前我见过的那样。<br/>
“塔菈...”我明白正在发生什么，试图出声阻止，却只能发出喑哑的嘶声。在一旁，摩根也意识到了什么，大声警告着塔菈离开那扇门。<br/>
然而为时已晚。<br/>
接下来的情景对我来说就像回放的一幕幕电影画面:塔菈被提到空中，脸上的惊讶一闪而逝——连带着她整个人一起；摩根和艾比盖尔扑到门口；艾芙琳真正的声音毫无征兆地响彻这个空间，警告我们别多管闲事；随着摩根最后一声绝望的呐喊散去，一切归于寂静。<br/>
我并没有老老实实地做一个好观众，在这一切发生时，我用尽了全身的每一丝力气驱动自己的身体，同时努力思索着现在的情况。已经没有时间判断我是否身在梦中了，如果这不是梦而我没有做到自己应该做的，那我将来肯定会后悔莫及。<br/>
如果是梦，那也不过是个特别糟糕的噩梦，仅此而已。<br/>
好好想想现在怎么办。快想，快想，麦荻！你已经经历过这一切了，塔菈被艾芙琳带走并不是什么不可挽回的绝境——只需要像上次一样行动，一切就会重演，最终的结局就会是艾芙琳在月光下融化，你们四人登上返回城市的列车。<br/>
我们会迎来幸福的结局，我这样告诉自己。<br/>
那么，现在是行动的时刻了。<br/>
还是恐惧得浑身颤抖，我假装思考对策，在不经意间透露出我们上一次行动的计划:摩根和盖拉朵拉去教堂与艾芙琳对峙，在艾芙琳灵魂出窍，尝试夺舍塔菈时发给我信号。我则在精灵林地发动魔法，把灵魂状态的艾芙琳抓过来，靠着月光消灭她。<br/>
我没有告诉任何人我已经经历过这一切，我害怕如果出现了任何变数，结局就会不一样。我觉得我对这一切适应得未免太快了，可能是因为经历了那见鬼的一个月之后，我自己处变不惊的能力也提高了不少。我知道被我抓过来的艾芙琳不会是虚弱的灵魂，而是完全状态的实体。我也知道我会被困在艾芙琳地狱般的幻境中，直到摩根与盖拉朵拉纵身跳进湖水，激发月光的力量。<br/>
没事的，没事的，我不断告诉自己。艾比盖尔忧心忡忡地握着我的手，似乎发现了我的不对劲。我不敢告诉她任何事，只是用力回握。<br/>
“没事的，甜心，我们能应付好这事。”我假装轻松地在她头上印下一吻。<br/>
“你还好吗？刚刚你看起来很糟糕。”我以为摩根已经被塔菈的失踪占据了所有心神，但她还是不忘关心我方才的失态。事实上，我觉得她镇定得有些可怕。<br/>
“没事，没事...可能是艾芙琳又对森林做了什么，影响到了我的魔法...”我尽可能含糊不清地糊弄过去，同时避开与盖拉朵拉的眼神接触。我不知道身为前任精灵女王的她能不能看穿我的谎言，只能祈祷她不会当面拆穿。幸好，盖拉朵拉没有说什么，只是纵身跃到摩根的肩头，拱了拱她的脸。<br/>
我率先推开门，随后我们挨个走入呼啸的暴风雪。我与艾比盖尔即将使用魔法前往精灵林地，分别前，我同上一次一样与摩根告别:“我们来解决这个问题吧。我们会救下塔菈，解决艾芙琳，然后一起回家。”<br/>
“很简单，对不对？”<br/>
我看见摩根犹豫了一下，随即眼中闪过坚定的光:“我保证会补偿你的，我一定让你们平平安安回家。”<br/>
我觉得又有哪里不太对劲，她避开了我的问题，上一次她是这么回答我的吗？我想追问她是什么意思，但是最终没有问出来。我只是努力笑了笑，告诉她“我相信你”。<br/>
“谢谢你。我们在精灵林地再见吧，那里就是一切的终点了。”摩根说完便踏步走向艾芙琳盘踞的小教堂，没有再回头看我一眼。<br/>
一种不同于之前的不安开始在我心中蔓延。没什么好担心的，我这样告诉自己，摩根既然能成功第一次，就能成功第二次。现在一切都与我经历过的一模一样，怎么会出问题呢？<br/>
我错得离谱。</p><p> </p><p>艾比盖尔握住我的手，将我从幻境中拉出来的那一刻，我看见摩根向我们跑来。我看见塔菈跪在地上，满脸恳求地向她喊着什么；我看见盖拉朵拉伸出一只爪子，试图挽留她；我看见摩根什么都没有理会，她略过我们，径直冲向艾芙琳，抱住她滚进了湖水中。<br/>
在她们一起摔进湖中时，我看见艾芙琳的眼睛睁得滚圆。<br/>
我亲眼看着月光与湖水都在闪烁摇晃，她们落水的冲击将湖水溅向四面八方。<br/>
我亲眼看着水波停了下来，然后归于平静。<br/>
余下再无生息。<br/>
我死死盯着湖面，期待摩根和上一次一样，湿漉漉地从湖中钻出来。然后我们就可以拥抱庆祝，返回林中小屋。<br/>
但是在心底某处，我知道那都不会发生了。<br/>
接下来的事情都很模糊，我不记得自己是如何抱住歇斯底里的塔菈，阻止她跳进湖里。我也不记得变回精灵女王的盖拉朵拉跟我们满怀歉意地说了什么。我只记得自己紧紧闭着眼睛，紧到全世界的黑暗都在旋转。我告诉疯狂呼喊摩根名字的塔菈:<br/>
“她回不来了。”<br/>
一遍又一遍。</p><p> </p><p>我们在艾森菲尔的最后几天感觉一下子就过去了。我觉得我在这些日子里有些浑浑噩噩的，很难形容这种体验.....感觉一点都不真实。 我就像是在看一部自己录下的视频，我能听见我的声音，听到我的笑声和我说的段子，但那个人并不是我。<br/>
我十分肯定塔菈也是同样的感觉。我看见她坐在客厅里盯着钟看，一直看到午夜。我怀疑她都不记得那天还做了什么事，然后她就去睡觉，直接在沙发上睡着......似乎她没法回到那个房间去。<br/>
在最初的一天结束时，我还寄望于这一切都是梦。但是第二天我醒来时，我看见的仍然是艾森菲尔的小屋，而不是纽约的公寓。我闭上眼睛再睁开，然而什么都没有变化。我不想去回想这一次哪里出了问题，也可能是我不敢。我也不敢去想为什么我会再一次经历这一切，得到一个完全不同的结局。我害怕这都是我自己的错，却让塔菈和摩根代为偿还。<br/>
每天晚上，艾比盖尔仍然陪在我身边，我对她的感情也一如既往。但是随着摩根的离去，有什么东西也跟着一起离去了。我开始做噩梦，我看见摩根对我点了点头，然后转身走进一大片黑暗中，就像那一天我们告别时那样。噩梦中总是回荡着塔菈的呼唤，她在一遍遍喊着摩根的名字。她在白天从来没有这样喊过，但是可能她在梦里会这么喊吧。我完全承受不住那一声声呼唤中的绝望与痛苦，时常在半夜或是凌晨满身冷汗地惊醒。<br/>
直到我们离开的那一天，我的思绪都很朦胧，我都不记得我收拾过行李。<br/>
在我们上车之前，我拉住塔菈的胳膊把她拽到一边。<br/>
“嘿.......听着”我听到自己开口，“听我说......”<br/>
塔菈打断她:“我挺好的，阿麦。真挺好的。你不用为我担心。”她对我亮出那个招牌微笑和“手枪”的动作。即便是生病或者疲惫的时候她也会在镜头前摆出这个姿势，她是希望我不会发现她现在不在状态。至少我觉得是这样。<br/>
我还是抱住了她:“我想对你说，我会一直在你的身边。”<br/>
我能感受到塔菈的泪水试图夺眶而出，她把眼睛紧紧闭上，做了个深呼吸。我退后一步，把手放在她的肩膀上，对她笑了一下。艾比盖尔也对她微笑。我们俩都努力藏起任何怜悯的感觉，但是我觉得塔菈还是感受到了。<br/>
我不敢再说什么了。</p><p> </p><p>再度踏入公寓激起了我心中错综复杂的情绪。得以回家的如释重负，有艾比盖尔陪伴的欢欣省跃...以及因某人突兀的缺席而弥漫四周的悲伤。<br/>
摩根也该在这里。<br/>
塔莅说着笑话，不去追究个人责任，极力回避着自己此刻正在感受的巨大痛苦。我无法不去想象她对我是怎样满腔怒火，她每次都会在回应我前犹豫半晌，她有好几天没有直视我。她说她不怪我，但那怎么可能？我们都心知肚明。我本可以改变这一切，但到付诸行动的一刻，我愣在了原地，而摩根替我付出了代价。<br/>
BT听到门响的一刻，总会啪嗒啪嗒踩着猫爪快速跑来，而塔菈和我则微笑地看着它。我不由地想起了盖拉朵拉，塔菈也定如此。 然而，塔菈还是蹲下身，让BT跳进了自己怀中。她亲向BT的脑门，而BT也轻蹭着她的脸颊。<br/>
“我也很想你，小家伙。很高兴能再次见到你。”<br/>
她放BT回到地上，又放下了她的包，从我们身边走过，说道:“嘿，你们和他玩吧。我要回房间。”<br/>
我想说点什么，我得说点什么，但我无话可说。我只能手足无措，眼睁睁看着塔菈渐行渐远。<br/>
我陪艾比盖尔在小屋里逛了一圈，带她参观了卧室、厨房和客厅。我把所有的现代家居与便捷设备通通介绍了一遍，她也听得很认真。这是第二次了，但这次我在塔菈紧闭的房门前驻足了，不知自己是否该敲门....最后我还是没有敲门。<br/>
我们回到客厅，坐在沙发上。艾比盖尔来回扫视，我知道她现在满腹疑问，但她却没有问出口。现在，只有我们两个人彼此慰藉。<br/>
“你知道她没有怪你。”<br/>
我转头面向艾比盖尔:“等等，你还会读心术?这你可没和我说过。”<br/>
“我并不是这里唯一一个好懂的人，麦迪森。我们都知道你尽力了。塔菈虽然需要时间整理思绪，但我敢肯定她心底里也知道你尽力了，就像我一样。我或许没有那么了解她，但我知道她是个善良的人，你也一样。摩根牺牲自己保护了我们三人，我们不能糟蹋了她的好意。我们所有人都不能。”<br/>
身后砰地一响，我飞速转身面向椅子，以为艾芙琳再次突袭。我需要很长时间才能克服这份恐惧了。<br/>
当然，那响声不是艾芙琳造成的，而是塔菈，她回来了。她拿走了一件行李，眼神犹豫。看得出来她还没有整理好情绪，但她回到这里这件事本身是个好兆头，对吧？我想上前帮把手...我知道她必须按照自己的步调来整理一切。或许，我可以主动一点.....<br/>
“嘿...艾比盖尔和我晚饭准备点披萨。你也要来点吗？我们可以点夏威夷披萨。”<br/>
她惊恐地看着我，就好像我在说什么奇怪的外语似的。这诡异的沉默让我立刻为自己的邀请感到后悔。但即刻....她笑了。那是一个转瞬即逝的微笑，但却出自真心。这是我们离开艾森菲尔后，我第一次见到她发自内心的笑。<br/>
“你超讨厌我点夏威夷的。我上次点的时候，你吐槽它简直是魔鬼，整整唠叨了十分钟。”<br/>
“所以你不要了？”<br/>
那抹缥缈的笑容加大了幅度，停在了她的脸上。艾比盖尔也在我身边露出了微笑。塔菈抽了抽鼻子，有一瞬间仿佛要哭出来。但她轻咳一声，克制住了自己，向我点头示意:“我不可能放过任何一一个让你享受菠萝披萨的机会。”<br/>
塔菈说罢，便拿起她的包上了楼。<br/>
塔菈开始尝试走出悲伤是个好兆头，我知道与她的距离最终会恢复，就像之前无数次我们克服它一样。但到我自己这一边的时候，我没法原谅我自己。我怎么可能原谅自己？尤其是在知道这一切本可以通往更好的结局时。天啊，有那么几次，我甚至希望自己不知道自己经历过第一次那个幸福的结局。我与艾比盖尔，塔菈与摩根...我们四人一起幸福地生活在这间公寓里。那时的公寓简直就是人间天堂，而现在，不说塔菈，我都觉得住在里面已经成了一种折磨。<br/>
我早该知道这世上没有幸福的结局。</p><p> </p><p>今晚我的噩梦仍然没有停歇，我惊醒时看了一眼床头发着荧光的电子钟，五点半。至少今天醒得比之前晚一点。我感觉口干舌燥，血管一张一缩，头嗡嗡作响，像是随时会炸裂。汗水顺着粘成好几缕的头发流淌，心脏擂鼓似地蹦跶，执着于把我的胸膛震散。我十分确定自己用不了多久就会散成一堆黑眼圈，肿眼球和七零八落的骨头什么的集合体。<br/>
我坐起身来，看了看睡在一旁的艾比盖尔。前几天她与我一样都睡得很不好，小脸一度白得像幽灵——我是说比她是幽灵的时候还白。但是今晚她看上去睡得很香。她脸上带着惬意的微笑，双手紧紧攥着被子，不时发出一两声哼哼，甚至脸颊上还挂着一丝诡异的潮红。看起来真是幸福得很。<br/>
我叹了口气，不是说我觉得她不值得睡一个好觉，只是我真的有点嫉妒她了。努力不惊扰到熟睡的艾比盖尔，我翻身下床，想去厨房倒杯水喝。<br/>
我没有披上外套，连鞋也没穿，任凭房间外冰冷的空气游走在皮肤上。也许这会缓解我的头痛，也许会加剧它...无所谓了，我以前是相当注意打理自己的，至少与塔菈比起来是如此，但是现在我完全没有那份心情。我一边向厨房进发一边想象着自己的样子——披头散发的女鬼。或许跟在森林中生活的那段日子比起来，现在我还更像个标准意义上的鬼魂。<br/>
厨房的灯开着，在这个季节，五点半的光照还远远不够吞没那一点苍白的灯光。我毫不意外地拉开了门，这段时间我们三个都过得有些魂不附身，不管是谁忘了关灯我都不会觉得奇怪。<br/>
“嘿麦荻，你起得真早，早餐还没好，你可以再回去睡一会。”厨房内，摩根正在系上围裙，看起来是准备做早饭。<br/>
很好，我终于疯了。<br/>
我以为我会大喊大叫，但是我并没有。我盯着摩根看了很长一段时间，她也奇怪地盯着我看。她是摩根，至少她看起来像摩根，听起来也像摩根。那句老话是怎么说的来着？如果你怎么怎么像那你就是什么的......我尝试着分析了一下到底什么是真实，什么是幻觉，然后满意地发现我什么都分析不出来。接着我就无法思考了，如果说之前是有人拿着大锤猛敲我的脑袋，那现在他们一定是改拿凿子了。我感到脑子钻心地疼了起来，疼到眼前闪过一阵阵白光，其余的一切都旋转起来。但我表面上仍然表现得十分镇定，我退后一步回到了客厅，光着的脚感受到了地毯柔软的触感。<br/>
至少我应该不会摔死。这是我在仰天倒下时最后能想到的事。</p><p> </p><p>“...所以宝贝，你尝试告诉我们的是，阿麦听到离早饭还有段时间，然后她就放心地当场在客厅睡着了？”<br/>
“至少以我的判断，她确实只是睡着了。当然也可以说她昏倒了，但是我没看出她的身体有什么问题。”<br/>
“怎么能说没问题！看她那黑眼圈！还有那脸色！我敢打赌她是太累了。我们昨晚不是挺早就收工了吗？她怎么看上去像是一个月没睡觉了。喔艾比，你们俩昨天晚上是有多激烈啊？”<br/>
“不...没...没有！我们准备睡觉的时候她还不是这样的...挺正常的...”<br/>
“挺正常的哈。唔嗯...阿麦不是那种会随便调整作息的人...现在差不多是平时的起床时间，我看这样，再让她睡半个小时，起不来就送她去医院！”<br/>
“不需要。”我觉得我听够了，伸出一只手在空中无力地挥了几下，“扶我起来。”<br/>
塔菈立刻握住了那只手，把我向上拉，与此同时，我感觉后脑也被温柔地托了起来。看来刚刚我一直享受着艾比盖尔的膝枕。<br/>
“该死...该死...”我咒骂了几句，但是就连我自己也不知道我在骂什么。我的头痛好了不少，至少脑中不再像之前那样有如被烧红的铁签钻孔一样了。看来这意料之外的一小觉多多少少让我恢复了些元气。<br/>
而且，这次我没再做梦。<br/>
还是说，现在我仍在梦里？<br/>
我环顾四周:我正躺在客厅的沙发上，艾比盖尔跪坐在我身后支撑着我的身体，塔菈坐在沙发的另一端，摩根站在一旁，她看起来忧心忡忡的。<br/>
看起来一切正常。<br/>
“今天几号？”我又一次问出了这个白痴问题。<br/>
塔菈与摩根对视了一下，接着塔菈耸耸肩，回答道:“新年前的最后一天，你的生日——怎么了？”<br/>
我长舒了一口气，感觉到小小的的喜悦在心中像气球一样膨胀起来。至少，我是说至少，我没再进入一条新的时间线了。如果幸运的话，摩根死去的那个世界就只是一个单纯的梦而已。<br/>
而且，这样才说得通不是吗？从昨天晚上入睡开始，我就做了一个长长的梦——长到持续了一个礼拜左右。而且天啊，那真是我这辈子做过的最真实的梦了，甚至在那个该死的梦里，我还做了不少次梦中梦。而如果把所有人都平安归来的这个世界看作是梦，那我绝无可能连着做了几天的噩梦又接着它继续做下去。<br/>
我确信是这样。而且即使不是，我也不敢继续深究了。至少现在我身在这个幸福的结局。<br/>
我竭力控制着喜悦的气球不胀破，但是嘴角仍然不由自主地上扬。现在是我生日的清晨，我们四人都安全地身处纽约的公寓，即将开始一场最隆重的生日宴会。既然如此，我有什么理由不笑一笑呢？<br/>
“麦荻森。”我听到艾比盖尔在身后呼唤我的名字，声音里带上了小小的哭腔。我先是凌晨五点半莫名其妙地醒来，然后莫名其妙地在厨房晕倒，再次醒来之后除了那一句没头没脑的今天几号就再没说过话，一直僵坐着动也不动。我估计这一切对她来说确实挺吓人的。<br/>
我扭过半个身子，冲她露出我能做到的最灿烂的笑容，随后紧紧抱住了她。<br/>
“只不过是梦而已，都过去了。”我轻轻地与她耳语。<br/>
都过去了。我告诉自己。</p><p>“所以我都说了，是个很可怕的噩梦。而且说真的，别再问了，我不想再回想那些倒霉事了。”<br/>
我用力插起一块培根送进嘴里，又端起黑咖啡喝了一口。摩根的厨艺一如既往的优秀，培根煎得火候正好，咖啡浓香醇厚。嗯，绝对是我认识的那个摩根。<br/>
“我不知道，阿麦...什么样的噩梦能让你醒来之后再昏倒一次？而且摩根说你盯着她看了好久，这跟你那个噩梦有关吗？”<br/>
塔菈仍然不肯放弃追问。好吧，我早该知道她会如此。我看向艾比盖尔寻求可能的支持，却发现她忧虑地皱着眉头，眼中的关切几乎要把我淹没了。<br/>
噢，别。<br/>
“麦荻森，我不想让你再回想起那些不好的事情，我真的不想。但是你得告诉我们到底发生了什么，我们真的很担心你。而且你知道，你永远可以把所有的事情都告诉我。”<br/>
如果说天底下有一件事是我最不擅长的，那一定是拒绝艾比盖尔。我现在清楚地意识到了这个事实。<br/>
我叹了口气，放弃了抵抗，尽量用快速而平缓的语调总结了一下梦中的经历——至少我期望是梦中的经历:“我梦见回到了与艾芙琳战斗的前一天晚上，然后摩根牺牲了自己，她与艾芙琳同归于尽了。回到这里的就只有我们三个人。”<br/>
“说实话，我在梦里度过的那一个礼拜太真实了，我也分不清到底现在是不是还在梦里...我状态这么差是因为刚刚经历过那些事情...塔菈连续一个礼拜在我的梦里狂喊，睁开眼睛又发现少了一个人...”<br/>
我想了想还有什么能说的，但是没能再组织出语言了。就这样吧，我烦躁地把叉子扔回盘子里:“就这样。还有什么想问的吗？”<br/>
“对不起。”一段令人窒息的寂静之后，摩根率先打破了沉默，但她说的话着实让我有些摸不着头脑。<br/>
“嗯...？不...这都是我自己臆想出来的东西...你没必要道歉。”<br/>
摩根摇了摇头:“不，你们不知道。麦荻刚刚说的那段经历...那个摩根做出的决定...其实我差一点就那样做了...塔菈刚被抓走时，我完全不知道该怎么做。我想过要拼尽全力补偿你们，也想过听天由命...最后我选择相信了麦荻，相信了那天我们四人第一次相聚的那种幸福感...”<br/>
摩根顿了顿，握住了塔菈的手，接着说道:“现在我知道我选对了。但是在当时，我真的很困惑。我想，如果我稍微再犹豫一下，我做出的选择可能就完全不同了。”<br/>
“我没意识到自己的选择会带给你们多大的困扰...我真的很抱歉。”<br/>
我试图用笑声掩饰尴尬，但是完全没能发出声音来。我完全相信摩根的话，我当然相信她，毕竟在梦中，她就是那么一脸坚定地说着“我一定会补偿你们的”，然后转身离开，与艾芙琳同归于尽。即使是现在，那段经历也显得如此真实。<br/>
我能感觉到一大块冰缓缓凝结在餐桌上，艾比盖尔紧张地看看我又看看摩根，一脸想说但不知道该说什么的样子，我也绞尽脑汁思考该说些什么，但是冰碴咔咔作响，我什么也没想出来。所以当塔菈一如既往地发出她那标志性的高声大叫把冰块震碎的时候，我感到如释重负。<br/>
“噢得了吧！今天是阿麦的生日！我们要搞的是拼酒大会，不是诉苦大会！...不过宝贝，你想诉苦可以随便什么时间来找我...阿麦，你确定昏倒只是因为做了那个噩梦？不管它到底有多诡异？”<br/>
我点了点头。<br/>
“那就完事了！我告诉你们，恢复状态最好的办法就是找点乐子。我们做了这么多准备——”她指了指屋内的摆设 “——绝对不可能浪费了。我们可以通宵看电影，可以喝酒喝到天昏地暗，可以带艾比去动物园看看——如果不知道该做哪个，我们就都做一遍！要让艾芙琳看到我们这么开心能活活气死！”<br/>
“哦，不过，阿麦，你要是觉得不能硬撑就再去睡会儿？或者再去睡一天？要不要去医院？你懂的，还是身体最重要，我刚刚也就那么一说...”<br/>
我把手贴近额头，感受了一下自己的状态。很好，血管没有在跳动，大脑也没有在惨叫。或许我脸上的黑眼圈什么的还是一样的严重，但是谁在乎呢？反正现在我是不在乎。<br/>
“不，不用了，我现在想好好体验一下...这一切。我的生日可不是每天都有。再说了，也许一觉睡下去我又得做上一个礼拜的梦。”<br/>
说了个不太合时宜的笑话，我冲着艾比盖尔笑了笑:“现在是九点，还不算晚，甜心。我们开始吗？”<br/>
她刚开始看起来还是有些不安，但随即就带着眼泪笑了出来:“哦，只要你能撑得住，麦荻森。”<br/>
她眯着眼睛说出的话像是关心又像是挑衅。我们都大笑起来，我差点都忘了她有时候能这么狡黠。我终于有自己还活着的实感了，就像我提着生日蛋糕步行回公寓那时一样，我感觉到我还活着。<br/>
而且我活在一个超级美好的世界里。</p><p> </p><p>尽管塔菈列出了很多派对项目，很可惜的是“带艾比盖尔去动物园看看”是做不成了。享用完早饭后，我们才发现昨晚的细雪不知何时已经变成了大雪——准确地说是暴风雪。透过窗户往外看去，只能见到满天狂舞的雪花，其余的一切都被白色掩灭。窗户被积雪覆盖了大半，不时被狂风席卷来的雪块砸个正着。如果我不是很清楚自己身在何处，单看这扇窗子，一准会以为自己在艾森菲尔的小屋。<br/>
“喔，这简直就像...”塔菈说了一半就打住了话头。我很清楚她想说什么，我们都很清楚，但是没有人搭话，塔菈也没再说什么。<br/>
但是其余的事情我们可以尽可能地去做。我们点了成吨的披萨，当然是正宗的意大利口味。塔菈尝试在外卖单中混入夏威夷披萨，却被早有准备的我扒出来删掉了。快递员顶着暴风雪敲响大门后——我觉得今天全城的快递员都有得罪受——我们打开了家庭影院，开始欣赏几部我最爱的电影。艾比盖尔自不用说，其实摩根也没怎么看过电影，我能看出来她们都挺享受的。唯一的问题出在塔菈身上，她抗议这里的每一部电影都被我看过至少十遍以上，并提议我们开始烂片马拉松。然后我们开始例行拌嘴，并就着摩根准备好的一桌盛宴为辩论助兴。摩根与艾比盖尔主要是饶有兴致地听着，偶尔也会插上两句。我们打开了音响，选了我与塔菈喜欢的几支专辑，跟着唱了起来。艾比盖尔也唱了她在小教堂给我唱过的那首歌。然后我们又选了几首激烈一点的音乐，随着旋律跳起舞来——其实在专业人士看起来大概只能算是抽风一样的抖动。然后是更多的音乐，美食和大笑。我已经懒得去考虑现在是几点，应该吃的是午饭还是晚饭，总之我们只是不断地把美食往肚子里塞。天色暗下来时，我感觉我们大概已经消灭了能供整个阿拉斯加州人民吃上一个冬天的食物。<br/>
接着塔菈搬来了那块蛋糕。<br/>
哦，天啊，那块蛋糕。看到它时我才明白塔菈为什么那么神神秘秘地不让我看。那蛋糕上用奶油画着的图案，赫然是精灵女王模样的我。<br/>
我得承认，这块蛋糕确实很精致。尽管那个印在甜奶油上，穿着开满了鲜花的连衣裙的身影是个卡通形象，我还是能一眼就看出那是我自己。至于其他的地方，好吧，我不太擅长赞美一块蛋糕，但是它看起来真的很棒。<br/>
这确实是个不错的生日惊喜。<br/>
塔菈，摩根和艾比盖尔一起冲着我笑，显然这是她们三个串通的成果。作为小小的报复，我一把把艾比盖尔抱到自己的腿上，深深地吻了下去。并不习惯在塔菈和摩根面前这么放肆，她的小脸涨得通红，双手却紧紧抓着我的衣襟。其实我刚开始也有点不自然，但是当我用眼角的余光瞟到摩根一把抓住叫嚷着“是我们三个一起准备的！”的塔菈，把她摁在沙发上激吻起来时，我就再没管其他的事了。管他呢，就算这能成为以后塔菈嘲笑我的资本，我也能用同一件事回击了。<br/>
激吻落幕后是例行的许愿，吹蜡烛，切蛋糕。我往艾比盖尔脸上抹了点奶油，看着她惊愕的表情哈哈大笑——我估摸着在她那个年代还没能奢侈到干这种事。至于塔菈，我直接拿了一大块糊到她脸上，接着我们就大战起来。<br/>
以前每年的生日都是塔菈挑起的争端，我最多是半推半就地应付她两下。所以当塔菈意识到今年我来了兴致的时候，她战斗得分外激烈，但是我当然不打算轻易认输。到最后，我们只能两败俱伤，各自带着一脸的奶油气喘吁吁地瘫回沙发里。<br/>
我转过脸想让艾比盖尔帮我清理一下，却迎面又撞上一大块奶油。这下我的眼睛都被奶油糊住了，只能听见艾比盖尔咯咯的笑声。我也情不自禁地笑了。只要她开心就好，虽然我这么想，我还是放低了声音，假意恶狠狠地质问:“你打算怎么赔偿我啊，小坏蛋？”<br/>
“这样如何？”透过朦胧的白色，我看见艾比盖尔的脸庞迅速贴近，然后是那晶莹柔软的唇瓣。她轻巧地啄上我的眼睛，就像雏鸟亲吻嫩芽一样，轻吻着我的眼睑和睫毛，舔去粘着的奶油。我感到浑身一阵颤栗，这实在是太......<br/>
我听见塔菈大叫起来。<br/>
“哦得了吧你们俩！怎么又来？再看你们这样秀恩爱我就真的要...”<br/>
后面半句话突兀地消失了，我估计是被摩根堵在了她嘴里。<br/>
艾比盖尔从我身上爬下来的时候，黏在一起的塔菈和摩根也分开了。摩根慢条斯理地舔了舔嘴唇，冲着塔菈笑了笑:“那我们只能秀恩爱超过她们了。”至于塔菈，她的脸红得活像唐人街挂着的灯笼，张着大嘴不知所措地傻笑。哦老天，之前的那么多年里，她从没显露过这副样子，如果可以的话，我愿意付上我的全部家当让塔菈每天这样给我表演一次。<br/>
不过我估计我在塔菈眼里也是一个德行。<br/>
一场闹剧落幕后，我揽着艾比盖尔的肩膀惬意地半躺着。不得不说，这是场完美的生日宴会，我们吃了喝了玩了闹了，甚至还接了几个甜蜜的吻，那接下来就该......<br/>
哦，不。<br/>
一道闪电划过我的脑海，我想起了什么，脑袋不由自主地转向塔菈。她朝我露齿一笑，不知为何我感觉那看起来像是角斗士对待宰野兽的狞笑。接着她从橱柜里面拖出来一个大袋子。我的头嗡的一下胀大了，我百分之一百万地确定那里面装的都是什么，而今年它看上去至少比往年大上五倍。<br/>
“女士们...和女士们，欢迎来到阿麦生日最重要的环节——拼酒大会！”塔菈把袋子咣地一下甩到餐桌上，“这是最后一步了，今年我特意准备了不少好东西，让我们一起把阿麦喝趴下！”<br/>
艾比盖尔和摩根好奇地围了上去，我则瘫在沙发上懒得动弹，我压根不想知道那些“好东西”都会是些什么，并开始思考等要怎么把塔菈拖回房间去。<br/>
“首先是啤酒。”<br/>
塔菈得意洋洋地拉开袋子，掏出了一大瓶黑啤。看起来没什么问题，但是我很怀疑后面的那些好东西会不会同样如此。<br/>
“然后是葡萄酒。”<br/>
一瓶红葡萄酒和一瓶白葡萄酒。还行，往年我们喝的一般也就是葡萄酒，但是即便是葡萄酒也够塔菈喝上两壶了。<br/>
“威士忌。”<br/>
哦，这就有点不太妙了。<br/>
“白兰地。”<br/>
这下问题就大了。<br/>
“朗姆酒。”<br/>
等等，什么？<br/>
“伏特加。”<br/>
？？？！<br/>
“最后是我们今天的明星！伏特加中的伏特加，外号“生命之水”的斯皮亚图斯！”<br/>
“该死！”我忍不住骂了出来，“塔菈你个神经病！你是不是脑子冻坏了？你清不清楚自己多大的酒量？三杯葡萄酒下去就能一觉睡到第二天早上！这些东西！”我对着桌子上的瓶瓶罐罐乱指一通，“我敢打赌你都不知道它们完整的名字叫什么！这是能出人命的！”<br/>
“哎呀，放松，阿麦，放松。”塔菈满不在乎地挥挥手，“我当然不是想都来一遍。我不擅长喝酒，你也不擅长，我知道的，我能坚持到威士忌就不错了。但那又怎么样呢？反正最后都是要趴下的。主要是给艾比和摩根见识一下嘛，说不定她们俩哪个就是天生的酒桶呢。至于它们叫什么，谁在乎呢？”她耸耸肩膀，“反正帮我搞来它们的人担保说都是好东西。”<br/>
“在所有现代社会的精彩之处里面，你偏偏就得选这么一项给她们介绍吗...而且不！就算仅仅是试试，这么多酒混在一起喝也太危险了！”<br/>
“我们打败了堕落精灵，拯救了森灵之心，终结了一个家族几百年的诅咒。我觉得我们不会输给一点点酒精的。”<br/>
“这根本不是一回事好吗！摩根你管管她...摩根？”<br/>
“干杯，麦荻。”摩根撬开了那瓶黑啤，倒了一大杯给自己，冲我举杯致意。<br/>
“就是要有这种精神！”塔菈得意地如法炮制，“艾比你来吗？”<br/>
艾比盖尔没有回答，但是我明显看出她的眼睛变得亮晶晶的。天啊，就算现代社会的一切都如此吸引她，我也希望她别把兴趣放在变成酒鬼上。<br/>
不过，也许喝醉的艾比盖尔会更可爱？<br/>
“我会注意点的。至少会把塔菈安顿好。”摩根向我保证。<br/>
“不能不喝吗？”我忍住捂脸的冲动，最后一次徒劳地询问塔菈。<br/>
“你觉得呢？”<br/>
我叹了口气，看来我绝无可能阻止这场灾难了。而且内心深处，我也不禁在期望，如果今天我大醉一场，也许晚上我就不用考虑现实与梦境的问题了——即便是现在，我也隐隐害怕着眼前美好的破裂。<br/>
“行吧行吧，不过仅此一次。希望你们俩体验过这一切之后还能爱着塔菈。”<br/>
“我确信我们会一直爱着你的。”塔菈不怀好意地给我也倒了一大杯啤酒。<br/>
“我确信我再也不会爱你了。”我仰起脖子，视死如归地一饮而尽。</p><p> </p><p>塔菈在进行到白葡萄酒的时候不出意料地昏倒了。她在倒下前竭尽全力摆出招牌的“手枪”姿势，挂上灿烂的傻笑，然后一头栽倒在了酒桌上，满打满算也就撑了三杯。摩根平静地抱起做着梦都在傻笑的塔菈，把她带回了卧室，几分钟后又坐回了酒桌，给自己倒了一杯威士忌。<br/>
“干杯。”她平静地说着，然后啜饮起来。<br/>
于是我们继续这场马拉松。在威士忌见底之后，我们又撬开了白兰地的瓶盖。大约在半瓶白兰地下肚之后，摩根对我们点了点头，起身离开。我不放心地跟着她来到了她与塔菈的卧室，她也没有在意，掀开被子钻进了床铺，像树袋熊一样紧紧挂在了塔菈身上，然后就再也没有动静了。我探了探她的鼻息——她已经睡着了。<br/>
于是就只剩下我跟艾比盖尔了。我喝下的那一杯白兰地像一团烈火从胃里一直烧到嗓子眼，熏得我头晕眼花，只勉强保持着最后一丝即将断裂的神智。在此之前，我仅在宴会上为塔菈挡酒时喝过这种度数的玩意儿，而且说实话，我一点都不喜欢那些经历。别说塔菈，我自己同样不知道这些酒都叫什么，只能把从电影或者小说里看到的名字套在它们身上。但是无论如何，我觉得今天我已经突破极限了。我看向艾比盖尔，她似乎比我好点，但也开始摇摇晃晃。<br/>
“嘿，甜心，我们到此为止吧？剩下来的就...真不是我们可以应付的了的了。”<br/>
艾比盖尔皱着眉头努力地想了想，然后先是点了点头，又摇了摇头:“每种...再尝一点...”<br/>
每种再来一点...听起来像是个不错的主意...是个不错的主意吗？我摇摇脑袋，想把眼前的那一团迷雾甩开，但是毫无成效。...算了...就依她吧...而且就我自己来说，大醉一场大概就能避开晚上那些乱七八糟的噩梦了吧...我迷迷糊糊地想道。<br/>
我一股脑地撬开了朗姆酒，伏特加和剩下的那瓶“生命之水”。艾比盖尔已经迫不及待地倒了半杯朗姆酒给自己，以前我还真是没看出来她有这么嗜好酒精。但是嗜好跟酒量是两回事，这种老海员最爱的烈酒对一个前任鬼魂少女来说大概确实是太烈了。小半杯下肚后，艾比盖尔噌地站起身来，开始在客厅翩翩起舞。<br/>
即便现在我全身的血管都流淌着酒精，我还是被艾比盖尔的舞姿迷倒了。她柔软的手臂在空气中伸展着，就像初春发芽的柳树枝条。然后她赤裸的脚尖在地板上一点，旋转起来。柔顺的长发环绕在她身侧，淡紫色睡裙如花朵般绽放开来。至于她酡红的脸颊上挂着的笑容——那是阳光般灿烂，我此生见过最美丽的笑容。<br/>
我呵呵傻笑起来，粉红色的泡泡在我心里升腾炸裂，然后一瞬间涌进大脑。毫无疑问我是醉了。我举起艾比盖尔的酒杯，把剩下的一点朗姆酒倒进嘴里。天旋地转，世界混沌起来，艾比盖尔变成了一抹旋转的淡紫色影子。如果说我还剩下任何理智的话，我一定是刚跟它诀别了，因为我又倒了半杯伏特加，然后把嘴凑了上去。<br/>
刚咽下半口伏特加，我就喷掉了剩下的半口，手中的酒杯也摔在桌上，酒液肆意流淌。我不以为意地哈哈大笑，拿起了最后一瓶酒。是那瓶活该下地狱的生命之水。在意识到这点时，我已经凑上去灌了一口。这次的刺激宛如凝固汽油弹在我喉咙里爆炸，火焰在一瞬间就吞噬了我所有的理智。我剧烈咳嗽起来，把它吐得一干二净，但是已经无济于事了。我跌跌撞撞地站起来，带着满脸的眼泪和疯狂的大笑扑上去抱住了艾比盖尔，带着她一起倒在地毯上。她完全没有挣扎，小鸟一样依偎在我的怀抱中闭上了眼睛。<br/>
我也没办法再坚持了，我已经没办法从地上爬起来了，黑暗也开始侵蚀我的视线。我最后睁了一次眼，把艾比盖尔的睡颜印在脑海里，便放任自己跌入无底的深渊。</p><p> </p><p>黑暗，宁静，安详，罗马军团。<br/>
等等，罗马军团？<br/>
我呻吟着坐起身来，感觉大脑正尖叫着抗议睡眠不足。漆黑的夜色，呼啸的暴风雪，吱呀作响的小屋，还有在门上行军的罗马军团，这些景象一股脑地涌进我的眼中。我呻吟得更大声了，这次都用不着走到门口我就能看出来自己身在何处——又是那该死的艾森菲尔。<br/>
我呼出口气嗅了嗅，一点酒气也没有。除了睡眠不足的头痛外，我也并没有什么过分的宿醉感。情况很明显了，要么我现在在梦里，要么之前的生日宴会是梦...要么这两个都是梦，摩根死去的那个世界才是真实的。<br/>
我先是狠狠掐了自己一下，又扇了自己几个耳光。事先声明，我一点也没留手。然而当剧烈的疼痛驱散了睡意后，眼前的一切反而更加真实了。<br/>
我看到的一切，听到的一切，感受到的一切都是那么真实，正如我之前在生日宴会上感受到的一样。唯一不同的是，我没有活着的实感，我感觉一只冰冷的大手缓缓握紧了我的心脏——我又要面对艾芙琳了。<br/>
怎么会这样？就在我以为自己已经从艾森菲尔逃脱的时候，我却又回到了艾森菲尔。这里就像一座迷宫，每当我试图走向出口，都只会发现自己又回到了起点。昨天看起来那么真实的生日宴会现在看来就是一个残忍的玩笑——它给了我虚假的希望。我不知道究竟什么是真实，我不知道什么是梦境，我不知道等着我的还有什么。<br/>
你永远无法从最希望逃脱的地方逃脱。<br/>
我强忍住再次涌起的恶心感，思考起对策。现在最优先的事项仍然是解决艾芙琳，解决艾芙琳的同时让摩根活下来，否则我不会有余裕面对任何其他事情。塔菈被抓走这件事我不能阻止，否则没有办法趁艾芙琳分心把她抓去精灵林地。而艾芙琳的突袭太过迅速，我没办法在这么短的时间内解释清楚事情的来龙去脉——我还是只能把一切都闷在心里。<br/>
如果事情能如第一次一样发展，我是不是就不会再一次次回到这片受诅咒的土地了？我不敢抱有太大的期望，只想着待一切结束后，就去询问盖拉朵拉。我相信作为精灵女王，她一定能解释我经历的这一切。<br/>
她一定得可以。</p><p> </p><p>“摩根，待事情结束，你就可以跟我们一起走了。你和塔菈能生活在一起，离这一切远远的。你知道，我们都很在乎你。我们会救下塔菈，解决艾芙琳，然后一起回家。”<br/>
“很简单，对不对？<br/>
我有些语无伦次地说着这些东西，期望能打消摩根心中的冲动，然后装作轻松地看向她。有那么一瞬间，我觉得她的眼睛有些凶狠，但是随即她平静下来，对我点了点头。<br/>
“我会保证塔菈的安全，不管要付出什么代价。”<br/>
“只要代价不是你自己就好。”<br/>
“当然，我还期待与她一起生活。无论如何，今晚就是大结局了。一会儿之后再见了。”<br/>
摩根转身离开了，我仍然抑制不住自己忐忑的心情。这次我能成功吗？如果这次我成功了，我是不是就不会再一次次地回到今天的艾森菲尔了？<br/>
我什么都不知道。我只能祈祷事情向我期望的方向发展。<br/>
然而就像之前说过的，我早该知道这世间没有幸福的结局。</p><p> </p><p>再一次从幻境中挣脱出来时，我看见摩根死死地抱着塔菈蹲在地上，而盖拉朵拉正向我们飞奔过来。<br/>
我听见她那悦耳的声音:“再见了，摩根。还有谢谢你。”<br/>
说完，她一下子冲进了湖里，一下子就不见了。我都来不及叫她的名字。<br/>
艾芙琳的魔力球轰隆作响。我伸出双臂掩住艾比盖尔。预料之中的冰冷与疼痛没有到来，相反，一阵暖意扫过了整片空地，一束光晃了我的眼睛，我听到艾芙琳发出一阵介于喘息和咆哮之间的声音。<br/>
我转过身，只来得及看见一个美丽的女子身影从湖中一跃而出。虽然我看不见她的脸，我知道她就是盖拉朵拉，真正的精灵女王。<br/>
有那么一瞬间，她悬浮在空中，被月光包裹着。她优雅地挥动双手，就像在指挥一支管弦乐队一般。有光芒在她的指尖闪烁。<br/>
然后她将这些光点洒向艾芙琳。<br/>
这些光芒的碎片刺穿了艾芙琳，在创口处留下了闪闪发光的轨迹。她呆在岸边，凝成了一个痛苦的姿势。她的整个身体都颤栗着，就像电视机上的雪花屏一样。<br/>
她开始融化了，从脚底迅速蔓延到全身。她向内塌陷成一团，除了一摊沾染在沙子上的粘稠黑色液体之外，什么都没有剩下。<br/>
但与此同时，盖拉朵拉软绵绵地落回湖中，她的生命力耗尽了。她脆弱的形体消散成了星光，散落在波光粼粼的水面上。她作为精灵女王的短暂回归结束了。<br/>
万籁俱寂。<br/>
我听见塔菈的声音“这就结束了？她是不是...死了？”<br/>
我却知道，这一切远远没有结束。盖拉朵拉也死了，这意味着我唯一的希望不在了，没有人能解释我经历的这一切了。而更严重的是......<br/>
我听见一阵蜂鸣般的声响，它从四面八方响起，通过树林传播开来。小精灵们从藏身之处冲出来，掠过我们的头顶，穿过湖面。它们看都没看摩根与塔菈一眼，也没注意到盖拉朵拉的牺牲。它们径直向我飞来，在我头顶密密麻麻地聚集起来。<br/>
“我们的女王！我们的女王！”她们反反复复地唱着这句话。当我听清它们说的是什么时，我感到一阵反胃。<br/>
没有了盖拉朵拉，也就没有了精灵女王来取代她的位置。根据我自己的协议，我只能留在这里了。<br/>
永远地。<br/>
艾比盖尔徒劳地试图安慰我，塔菈拖着伤腿不顾一切地向我跑来。我瞪大了眼睛，试图至少说出点什么。然而就在盖拉朵拉与艾芙琳同归于尽的一瞬间，精灵的魔法改变了什么。我什么都说不出来，瞬间融化在了空气里。<br/>
我都没有机会和她们说再见。</p><p>成为正式的精灵女王并不像之前成为精灵女王的代理那样，以人类的身体控制精灵的魔法。在我的身体融化的一瞬间，我的意识就与蜂群般的集群思维联结在了一起。我彻底与这片森林结合了，结合得无比密切。我能感受到这片森林的一切，每一只动物，每一片叶子，感受到它与我一起脉动，它与我生命相连。<br/>
但是同时，我意识到我永远不可能拥有独立的自我了。<br/>
艾比盖尔的身体也消散了。我早该想到这点。我与她的身体都是精灵的魔法塑造的，现在我已经作为精灵女王回归了这个群体，它们自然没必要再维持着这份礼物。现在我知道当初精灵诱惑我的时候说出的远远不是事情的全貌。我的意识，艾比盖尔的意识，全体精灵的意识，全都混在一起，融合成了一个集体。<br/>
所谓的精灵女王，正是所有精灵的集合。<br/>
每一天，我都能感觉到自己与集体结合得更紧密一分，而属于我自己的意识也就单薄一分。这个过程进行得很缓慢，但是无法逆转。我拼命想保持自我，抵抗着这个过程，但是精灵的集体意识并不在乎。就像它们之前说的那样，精灵没有时间意识，它们只知道终究有一天，我会彻底融合进这个集体。<br/>
我想大叫，想哭泣，但是精灵女王没有这些机能，我发不出声来，我甚至没有自己的身体。我能感觉到艾比盖尔的意识还在我身边，现在我与她也融合得密不可分了。从她那儿传来的感情是悲伤，浓浓的悲伤。<br/>
不要悲伤...不要...我试图安慰她，但是处在现在的情况，就连这我也无法做到。我没法传递具体的思想，只有感情可以。<br/>
但我现在唯一能传递的感情，同样是悲伤。<br/>
我的意识可以自由活动，但是仅限于这片森林，这片森林之外的地方都被一层光壁隔住了，大概没有了森林的支撑，精灵的魔法就无法生效。但是仍然，在塔菈和摩根待在小屋的最后一天，我设法扯下了一点自己的意识，附在了她们身上。随着时间的流逝，那片意识也会逐渐消失，但是至少，我还想再陪她们一段。</p><p> </p><p>凭着那片分离出去的意识，我得以看到塔菈和摩根的一举一动，就像一个浮空的摄像机一样。我感觉我就站在她们身边，但是我触碰不到她们，也说不了话。<br/>
她们把大多数我的东西都留下了。说不定她会回来取这些东西呢，塔菈向摩根解释道。她们也在小屋的桌上留下了两张火车票。我这才知道，即便是我们在和她们俩重新见面之前，塔莅就已经准备好了四张票。以防万一嘛。<br/>
“她们这也不算是真的死掉了，你知道吧?所以我们不用为她们担心。”自从她们上了火车，塔菈就一直在说这样的话。事实上，上火车之前就开始了。<br/>
“对呀。而且有麦荻的魔法，她们肯定永远都不会觉得无聊或者孤独。”<br/>
“肯定的。而且我也绝对想象得出来，麦荻会跟她讲所有关于电影理论的事，背上成千上万次她最喜欢的电影台本。差不多就是这样嘛。那....那个宅女...”<br/>
塔菈在说完之前眼里就溢满了泪水，而摩根则紧紧地拥抱着她。在铁路上颠簸着的火车直把塔菈的身体往摩根脸颊上甩，但摩根看起来并不介意。<br/>
她们回到家近两周后，塔菈终于有勇气踏入了我的房间。她进入房间后没多久便泪如雨下。<br/>
三周后，她给我家里打了电话。摩根握着她的手，陪着她静静听着电话另一头传出的啜泣和哽咽声。自此之后，我的的家人再也没有和塔菈说过一句话。<br/>
两个月后，她做好了心理准备，开始收拾我的房间，BT一直在挠门，等着我给他开门让他进去。<br/>
直到很长段时间后，她才做了一期视频讲述当初发生的故事。她刻意讲得很模糊，之后她便开始从事新的事情了。<br/>
我能想象到我的离去对塔菈是多大的打击，这么多年来，我都是她最好且唯一的朋友。但是我相信她能挺过来，她现在遇到了摩根，那是她命中注定要共度余生的人。<br/>
她的确挺过来了，我看到塔菈和摩根有了自己的家。我能理解，毕竟之前的家里有太多不好的回忆。她们在新家里过着新的生活。伤口会愈合，她们在成长。<br/>
但是我不会成长了，开始的几天，我寄望于哪天开始时，我会发现这又是一场梦。但是随着时间的推移，我感觉到那块意识碎片越来越小，每次我试图看到她们的身影，都变得更加困难。我的本体意识也在逐渐被同化，时间流逝得越多，我就越感觉到自己的感情越是稀薄起来。我看着塔菈和摩根幸福地生活，但是我心中无喜无悲，毫无波澜。艾比盖尔也是同样如此，从她那传来的感情一次比一次要淡。我能感觉到她在努力，但是与整个精灵的集体意识比起来，我们只不过是在蜉蝣撼树而已。我意识到离我们消失的那一天不远了，属于麦荻森·瑞恩斯和艾比盖尔·达尔星的人生即将走到尽头。<br/>
然而我一直没有醒来。<br/>
这一次问题出在哪里呢？我逐渐也放弃了追寻这个问题的答案，毕竟我并没有再一次回到那个雪夜。<br/>
我知道我无法逃脱自己的命运了，但是我还在挣扎。我拼尽全力地维持自己的意识，希望多看一点。连接断开又接上，意识淡去又重聚，我还在努力着。<br/>
直到那一天的到来。<br/>
摩根向塔菈求婚了。在她们相遇五年后，摩根单膝跪下，询问塔菈是否愿意与她共度余生。塔菈惊讶了片刻，让我都感到了不安。然后，她潸然泪下，脸上挂着她的招牌傻笑。<br/>
“呃，这还用问吗?我可没打算和其他人度过下半辈子。”<br/>
她的父母欣喜若狂。摩根开始叫他们爸妈了，我能看出来她受宠若惊。这么多年过去，她终于能心平气和地喊某个人“妈”了。<br/>
她们在春天结婚了。塔菈在穿婚纱和西装之间犹豫不决，最后两个都穿了。礼服搭配西装外套。她还亲手写了一套誓词，引得所有人捧腹大笑。前排有两个空出的座位，这是她提议的。<br/>
“没准她们就来了呢?要是我没给她们预留座位那可就太尴尬了。”<br/>
我们不会来的，我相信她们一定知道这一点。但是我也相信，她们知道不论我们身在何处，都一定会为她们高兴的。我努力地把这份喜悦传递给艾比盖尔——她的意识也只剩下了最后一点点，我们都只是在苟延残喘罢了。<br/>
摩根在圣坛上吻了塔菈——这个吻看上去就像是她们的初吻。那天夜晚，摩根抱着塔莅跨过了门槛。我知道塔菈喜欢老一套，现在看来摩根也喜欢这一套。就连早已感情干涸的我都感觉到幸福甜蜜，和暖心治愈。<br/>
在最后的瞬间，我看见摩根对着虚空微微张开嘴唇:<br/>
“谢谢你，麦荻。谢谢你，艾比盖尔。”<br/>
“再见了。”<br/>
在那之后，我便坠入了黑暗。</p><p> </p><p>“...荻。”<br/>
“阿麦！”<br/>
“麦荻森...”<br/>
在一片黑暗中，我听到有人呼唤着什么，声音急切又焦虑。它们带给我一种久违的熟悉感——仿佛在很久以前，我曾被这种声音包裹着，并习以为常。<br/>
接着我意识到这是我的名字，这种意识本身带给我微微的惊诧。我是谁？我是麦荻森·瑞恩斯吗？说到底，我真的存在吗？<br/>
我有点被吓到了，我试图缩进黑暗，摆脱这些声音和它们带来的恐惧。但是它们并没有给我选择。一声接一声地，它们就像铲子一样把我身边的黑暗铲得支离破碎。光从碎裂的黑暗中溢了出来，我无处可逃。<br/>
我睁开了眼睛。<br/>
涣散的视线聚集起来，我看见了漆成雪白的天花板和发出温柔光芒的吊灯。我盯着它们看，眼神空洞地盯着它们看。虽然我也不知道要看哪里，不过我总得看点什么。<br/>
呼唤的声音并没有停止，只是多了一分喜悦。我觉得很烦躁，我急切于回到熟悉的黑暗中，那里让我觉得可以永远沉沦下去。但是这些声音却紧紧地抓住了我，我没法挣脱。<br/>
我注意到眼前景象的边缘有三颗脑袋，毫无疑问这些恼人的声音就是它们发出来的。我转向那个最吵闹的脑袋，它发出的沙哑声音占了总量的好大一部分。一张脸映入我眼中，焦急和喜悦明明白白地写在它上面，酒红色的齐肩短发散在它两边。一个名字突兀地出现在意识里。<br/>
塔菈。<br/>
不对，塔菈留了长发，摩根抱起她的时候，酒红色的锦缎总会飘扬在她们身侧。<br/>
摩根又是谁？<br/>
我无言地转向另一个认真地一声声喊着的脑袋。这一个要安静一些，但是紧皱着的眉头和不时抿起的嘴唇显示出它也并不平静。橘棕色的头发编成两股，搭在脑袋下面的肩膀上。<br/>
也不对，摩根早就剪了短发。她相当不满意艾芙琳留给她的任何痕迹。<br/>
我继续把视线转到第三个脑袋上。这是张女孩的脸，因为哭泣已经变得皱巴巴的。她还在不断抽噎着，眼泪像珍珠一样滚落，划得满脸都是泪痕。但是她仍然带着哭腔不断叫着我的名字，不时被一声哽咽打断。<br/>
我的心突然刺痛起来。我仍然大睁着空洞的眼眸，但是我感到一股湿润从眼中涌出。我突兀地意识到，眼前这个女孩，是我很久没有见过，但无时无刻不在思念的什么人。我颤抖着抬起一只手伸向她的脸庞。动起来的感觉很不真实，我甚至都不知道自己可以动起来。但是我最终成功地触碰到了那张冰凉的小脸。<br/>
一瞬间天崩地裂。<br/>
艾比盖尔。艾比盖尔。艾比盖尔艾比盖尔艾比盖尔艾比盖尔......记忆如海啸般冲进我的意识，铺天盖地地淹没了一切，我眼前黑了一瞬，脑中出现了溺水般的窒息感。所有的记忆，所有的记忆都是关于这个叫艾比盖尔的女孩的。我在艾森菲尔的森林中遇到了她，我承诺带她离开，我们相爱，我们的身体消散，意识融合，相依为命地度过了五年。然后，便是无尽的黑暗。<br/>
我伸出另一只手抱住了她，紧紧地抱住了她。我像得了痢疾一样停不下来地颤抖，我死死闭上刚刚睁开的眼睛，撕开干裂粘结的嘴唇。然后我大哭起来。<br/>
她也紧紧地抱着我。我们互相感受着对方的颤抖，感受着对方眼泪的温度，感受着对方心跳的节奏。我的头脑还是一片混沌，我甚至不清楚自己到底身在何处。但是那些都无关紧要了。<br/>
我怀中的，是我最爱的人。</p><p> </p><p>我花了很长时间才确认自己究竟身在何时何地——我和塔菈在纽约的公寓，从艾森菲尔离开后一周。塔菈，摩根和艾比盖尔告诉我成为精灵女王的那五年都只是梦。我努力地想去相信她们，但是即便如此，这场梦也给我留下太多痕迹了。我看着塔菈与摩根生活了五年，感受着艾比盖尔的意识却触碰不到她，甚至无法拥有自己的身体——这样的五年，足以把我摧毁得支离破碎。<br/>
眼前的一切都恍如隔世。对我来说，这个塔菈和这个摩根都已经是很久之前的回忆。而艾比盖尔，她就像一个美丽的泡泡，我都生怕一经触碰她就会炸裂。但是我又控制不住地一直抱着她，享受着她身体的触感。我想发誓再也不让她离开我身边，然而这听起来太过奢侈。我不敢闭眼，我害怕闭眼就会回到那无穷无尽的黑暗，或者又是那个雪夜。<br/>
她们细心地照料着我。塔菈把我抱上床，摩根做了细粥给我端来，她们不让我下床。至于艾比盖尔，她一直握着我的手——其实是我不肯放开她的手——但是我觉得她也是一样的不想与我分开。<br/>
她们告诉我，今天早上，是摩根发现了抱在一起睡在地毯上的我和艾比盖尔，把我们搬回了床上。中午时分塔菈和艾比盖尔从宿醉中清醒，我却一直没有醒来。她们开始以为我只是喝得太多了，一直到晚上，她们才发现我不仅是没有自己醒来，就连喊也喊不醒。<br/>
今天是新年的第一天，她们却把时间都花在我身上。<br/>
“胡扯，阿麦。什么能有你重要？”我小心翼翼地询问她们要不要庆祝新年的时候，塔菈这样答道。<br/>
我没有再说什么了，我确实很需要她们的关怀。时隔五年再次感受到别人的关怀，就像浸在温水中一样，是久违的，温暖的感觉。<br/>
我醒来时是晚上九点，她们已经喊了我两个小时。塔菈本来想立刻送我去医院，但是摩根和艾比盖尔觉得我可能是受到了魔法的影响，不能轻易接受检查。况且，这半天下来，暴风雪愈演愈烈，全市的交通都已经瘫痪，救护车也没办法把我送走。<br/>
确实是魔法，除了魔法我已经想不出还有什么其他可能性了，我甚至怀疑这难遇的暴风雪也是魔法的作用。而唯一能在魔法方面给予我们指导的，是盖拉朵拉——她还远在艾森菲尔的森林。<br/>
如果我没法解决这套现实与梦境的问题，我不敢入睡。<br/>
“你得睡觉，麦荻森。”凌晨两点时，尽管我已经困得眼前的一切都在旋转，我仍然不敢入睡。她们也没去睡觉，艾比盖尔让我躺在她的怀里，忧心忡忡地劝我。<br/>
我怎么敢？前两次入睡时，艾比盖尔也在我身边。然而再次睁开眼睛时，什么都不一样了。我毫不怀疑这次只要我一闭眼，就会再次回到那个雪夜。<br/>
而这次谁会牺牲？艾比盖尔，塔菈还是摩根？这次我又会受多久的折磨？一周，五年，还是一辈子？<br/>
我塞在被子里的手猛掐着自己，尝试保持着清醒。一定程度上来说这挺有效的，睡意被驱散了一部分。然而，正当我打算再接再厉，就这么困死自己的时候，我感到一阵天旋地转，随后眼睛不受控制地闭上。<br/>
如果是塔菈把我敲昏过去了，就算在梦里我也得找她算账。我脑子里最后冒出这个想法，就迷迷糊糊地软倒在艾比盖尔的怀抱里。</p><p>我看见一个美丽的女子。她身着华丽的冰蓝色长裙，有着冰丝一样的长发和蓝宝石般的眼眸。我知道她是谁。<br/>
精灵女王，盖拉朵拉。<br/>
“我很抱歉。”她的声音还是像水滴落在冰块上一样清脆悦耳。<br/>
我觉得我应该激动些，为了又见到盖拉朵拉，又做了一个梦或者是被人敲晕过去什么的。但是我没有，我相当平静，我只是平静地问道:<br/>
“是因为我做的这些梦吗？”<br/>
她有些悲伤地点了点头。<br/>
“那个我们一起回家，所有人都活下来的世界。那个才是真实的世界，是吗？”<br/>
“是的。”<br/>
“我们现在又在哪里？”<br/>
“还是在梦里。不过这是你最后一个这样的梦了。”<br/>
“你是真实的吗？”<br/>
“如果我没理解错的话，是的。我不是你臆想出来的。我还身在艾森菲尔，只是借助梦境与你交谈。”<br/>
“所以，我不是被敲昏的？”<br/>
我似乎看见盖拉朵拉悲伤的脸上浮现出一丝微笑，但是它转瞬即逝。<br/>
“不是，是我把你带进梦中的。”<br/>
“是因为魔法要为我这段时间受的折磨负责吗？”<br/>
“确实如此...我以你的形象塑造了一只精灵，尽管它只是形象与你相似，但你们之间确实产生了某种连接。在精灵女王的力量回到我身上的时候，有那么一丝力量，仅仅是一丝，留在了你身上，这才导致这段时间你会做这样的梦。这本该是份礼物...我很抱歉。”<br/>
“为什么是这样的梦？为什么梦里摩根会做出不同的选择？”<br/>
盖拉朵拉看起来更悲伤了:“那是因为它们不是简单的梦。我们每做出一个选择，都会通往不同的结局。你经历过的那两个世界，它们都是真实的，都是真实存在的。这就是为什么你分不清现实与梦境，因为你确确实实进入了那样的世界。”<br/>
“只是意识吗？还是说身体也是？”<br/>
“只是意识，你感受到的是另一个麦荻的身体。”<br/>
“有什么理由让我的意识进入到其他的世界吗？”<br/>
“因为感情。之前我对摩根说过，爱是最强大的魔法。其实每种感情都是魔法。你体验过在那样的世界里，感情会有多么强烈。你们都是麦荻森·瑞恩斯，你们都曾接触过精灵的魔法。在强烈感情的催化下，你们的意识产生了交汇，你经历了她们经历的一切。”<br/>
我打了个冷战。<br/>
“这是最后一次了吗？”<br/>
“是的。我会剥离你身上剩下的最后一丝魔法。你再不会梦见其他世界了。”<br/>
“其他的世界，她们会怎么样？”<br/>
“已经发生的事情不会改变了。结局已经定下，无论以后再发生什么，她们都要自己去接受。而且，以后你也再不会知晓她们都存在了。”<br/>
“所以我猜我只是很幸运地身在这个世界。”<br/>
盖拉朵拉沉默了。<br/>
“你能抹掉我关于那两个世界的记忆吗？”<br/>
“我可以。你希望我这么做吗？”<br/>
“是的。”<br/>
“你确定吗，麦荻？那两个世界，尽管对你来说只代表痛苦，但你不会想记住它们的结局吗？”<br/>
我沉默了一会儿。<br/>
“我想我确实会想记住它们...但那不是我应该做的。离去的人自会由应该记住她们的人记住，而那不该是我，我只是个局外人而已。虽然她们的故事走到了尽头，但是我看过其他人的结局。逝者的意志会由生者继承，而我对她们来说只是一个不该存在的幽灵而已。”<br/>
“这倒是出乎我的意料。你看得很透彻。”盖拉朵拉又一次轻轻笑了一下。<br/>
“只是部分原因吧。我还觉得，如果有了那一周，和五年的记忆，我就不再是我了。混杂了其他的东西的我，不管对她们还是对我，都是种亵渎。”<br/>
“那么如你所愿。你只会记得有那么两个世界存在，但是不会记得究竟发生过什么。我想这是我理应做出的补偿。”<br/>
“那我终于可以休息了。”<br/>
“是这样，麦荻。你准备好入睡了吗？”<br/>
“最后一个问题。在第二个世界里，我作为精灵女王被集体意识融合了，那你做了那么多年精灵女王，又是怎么还能与我们交流的？”<br/>
“哦，麦荻。有些事情还是不要知道比较好。”盖拉朵拉闭上了眼睛，“你瞧，精灵选中了你这个人类作为精灵女王的替代，但是并不是所有精灵女王都曾经是人类......”<br/>
盖拉朵拉仰起头，好像在回忆自己作为精灵女王的那些时间，那一定是很长很长的一段时间。我不禁在想，在时间洪流的源头，还没有成为精灵女王的盖拉朵拉，究竟是什么样的存在呢？<br/>
但是我知道那不是我该问的了。<br/>
“再见了，麦荻。我想这是我们最后一次见面了。”<br/>
白光从盖拉朵拉身上亮起，逐渐吞没了我的视线。我放任自己淹没在光亮里，依稀中，我听见盖拉朵拉最后的告别:<br/>
“做个好梦。”</p><p> </p><p>我再次醒来后的事情发生得很快。我再三向塔菈，摩根和艾比盖尔保证我的身体没有问题了，并坦白了一切，包括最后与盖拉朵拉的见面。艾比盖尔还是会抽抽搭搭地抱着我，但是我能感觉到她放心了。总的来说，我们基本上就是回归了两天前的状态。<br/>
那糟糕的两个梦彻底从我的记忆中消失了。我还能记得我体验过另外两个世界，但是所有的细节都像隔着一层浓雾一样无法深究。对我来说，那段经历就像别人的故事一样了。我能平静地与她们说起这个故事，就像旁观者一样。<br/>
唯一美中不足的是新年的第一天彻底被我们荒废过去了。塔菈对此很不满意，并要求我们把第二天当成第一天来过。我们自然没有什么异议，愉快的日子永远都不会太多的。没有了噩梦的侵扰，我玩得比生日那天更开心了，当然这次我们没再喝酒——我强令塔菈把剩下来的酒全扔了。我觉得我这辈子都不会再碰比葡萄酒更烈的酒了。<br/>
“真的都是好东西。”塔菈一边执行命令，一边还在嘀嘀咕咕。<br/>
一天结束后，我与艾比盖尔并肩躺在床上。我道出晚安，准备享受长久以来的第一次安眠，却发现她直直地看着我，若有所思。<br/>
“怎么了，甜心？”<br/>
她不好意思地笑了笑。<br/>
“我只是在想，那片森林对你来说到底意味着什么？”<br/>
我考虑了一下。<br/>
“我还是不能说我喜欢那一套，尤其是在经历过这一切之后。但是我同样没法讨厌它。我也不知道为什么。对我来说它就是一段记忆吧，它与其他所有的一切组成了现在的我。”<br/>
“你还会想再回去那里吗？”<br/>
“至少现在不会，但是谁知道呢？”我耸了耸肩，“至少我觉得百年之后葬在那里会是个不错的选择。”<br/>
我有些惊奇地发现我能毫不忌讳地说出与死亡有关的话题，不过我随即释然了。所有的一切组成了现在的我嘛。<br/>
艾比盖尔笑了起来:“我很高兴你能接受它。”<br/>
“有些记忆是永远不会褪色的。”我翻了个身，与她面颊相触，“该由我们承担的记忆，可能会淡去，但是不会褪色。”<br/>
“你现在说起话来就像个哲学家。”<br/>
“也许我就是呢。”<br/>
我们嘴唇相接，然后分离。我闭上了眼睛。盖拉朵拉告诉我我会做个好梦，我知道今晚我会梦见什么——森林中的那段时光。<br/>
那是我与我最爱的人，无可取代的记忆。<br/>
(完)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>